Wake Him Up
by KORIOISGONE
Summary: {SEQUEL TO EXPLOSION} Robin is still in his Dream Coma, what's going on in his mind? The Team have to find a cure for him or he'll be asleep forever.
1. I Need You

**Wake Him Up – Chapter 1: I Need You**

It's been three months ever since that incident happened...

Ever since our little bird fell into slumber…

Although he has fully recovered, he can't wake up.

Why? Because he's in a Dream Coma. **(I made that up)**

That incident with the Joker, it was a matter of life and death for Robin.

He was caught in an explosion, kidnapped and tortured by, him.

Although the Joker is dead, Robin still breathes in his lifeless form.

And now we start the story, the Team have to find a cure for him or Robin will be trapped inside his own mind.

 _Forever_

Xx

 _A young boy sat in a pitch black room._

 _A young raven-haired, blue eyed boy sat in a pitch black room._

 _A young raven-haired, blue eyed boy lifelessly slumped against himself while sitting in a pitch black room._

 _Where was he?_

 _Who was he?_

 _Why was it so…?_ Dark?

 _He wanted to cry, he didn't want to be there anymore._

 _A tear started to run down his pale cheek._

 _Then, the world around him started to blur._

Xx

Batman sat next to the lifeless form on the bed, he was clutching his son's hand gently.

Batman wanted him to wake up, Bruce wanted him to wake up too.

The two sides of him finally agreed on something.

He wanted to see Dick awake, alive and free from this mental slumber.

Then, Wally walked into the room slowly.

"H-hey, Batman." Batman didn't say a thing.

"I know we can find a cure for, him. I just know it." Wally half-whispered.

Wally was right, the Team were working hard for the last few months to find Robin a cure, but no luck so far…

Suddenly, the heart monitor sped up.

Xx

 _W-where am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _Why is it so dark?_

 _I don't like it here…_

 _W-what was that?_

 _Wait!_

 _Somebody! Help!_

Xx

 **First chapter of this sequel, and I promise you, it's gonna be awesome!**

 **Give me some feedback about this fanfic!**

 **P.S. Say RobinWantsPie in your review if you want me to write a prequel of Explosion!**

 **Cya!**


	2. Shadow Creatures and Comas

**Dick's POV –**

 _I'm so, scared…_

 _I start running as fast as I can but the creature grips my leg._

 _It squeezes me but I don't feel any pain…_

 _Why can't I feel pain?..._

 _I struggle to escape its grip but eventually I escape._

 _I run._

 _Running, running, running…_

 _I run through the darkness, my eyes sealed shut although I cannot see anything._

 _Then, I sense someone's presence._

 _I follow the source._

 _Suddenly, I look around, I can see colour, it's bright, it's nothing like I've ever seen before!_

 _I turn to my right and I see a small figure._

 _It's a… Boy?_

 _He smiles at me, then, he reaches up to touch me._

" _Hello, my name is Le'ry." He says as he touches my cheek._

 _Le'ry gestures to me to follow him, I nod in reply._

 _Who was this boy?_

 **Xx**

"Seems like he's calmed down."

Batman and Wally both glared at the doctor, still shocked at Dick's sudden heart rate increase.

"I-I'll take him home" Batman says.

"Sure, just take care of him well."

As Batman carried him to the Zeta Tube, Dick let out a tiny, _tiiny_ chuckle.

 _I want you back Dick, we_ all _want you back…_ Batman thought as he stroked his hair gently.

 **Xx**

 **Dick's POV –**

 _I felt someone stroke my hair right after I let out that chuckle._

 _Me and Le'ry have been walking around, Le'ry was telling stories about him._

" _Dick, can you keep a secret, well, it's not really a secret, it's just a thing I want to tell you since I met you."_

" _Sure, you can tell me, since I literally can't remember anything."_

" _Well you know when that_ thing _was chasing you?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _We're both in Dream Comas"_

" _Dream Comas?"_

" _Yeah, it's a rare coma that only affects people who get… Injected, with a special poison."_

"…"

" _Apparently, our bodies are asleep, fighting illness while having nightmares. People who are affected can meet each other in their dreams."_

" _Wait, how long?..."_

" _Mmm?"_

" _How long have you been in a, Dream Coma?"_

" _Ten years, I've been here for ten years…"_

" _Why?"_

" _I dunno, I'm probably too weak to fight off the poison."_

" _Le'ry, if you can help me, I should be able to help you when I wake up."_

" _I'm not sure if that would work but, it's worth a shot."_

 **Xx**

 **A/N:**

 **Ohi!**

 **I wanna rewrite Explosion but it'll still be the same plot, just with more detail and what happens at the start.**

 **Dick and Le'ry look alike, even though Dick doesn't even knows what he looks like.**

 **Cya guys!**


End file.
